


It All Started With A Pen

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode Vll: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Finn is a good friend, Leia is supportive of her goth son, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo isn't really social doesn't have any friends either. Plus mostly everyone is afraid of him in school, expect one person...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is 17 and Finn is 16 fyi

" Hood off Ben."

Kylo rolled his eyes closing his locker and pushed his hood off, " It's Kylo." He mumbled as he walked down the hall going to chemistry class. Nearly everyone moved out his way trying not to make eye contact yet whispering rumors about him.

_"Did you hear Kylo got into another fight?"_

_" Man I feel bad for person that lost."_

_" What a cree-"_

_" Quiet! You want to be thrown out a window!?"_

Kylo ignored it walking inside his class, nearly everyone stopped talking staring at him. He went to his desk laying his head down on the cool surface, the students began talking again. _What a pain_ . Kylo thought  ten minutes til class he could've listen to his music.  _Shitty teacher_. Kylo groan knowing he won't get his headphones back have to wait afterschool to get them. Now  he hears is classmates talking amongst themselves. Kylo wasn't social person,  _not here_ anyway only people he really talked to was his mom or his bandmates. They were college students so that didn't count even though he looks like college student himself. Even if Kylo was social at school not like anyone would talk to him anyway. It be nice someone treated him like any other  _normal_ person, but he isn't.

" Excuse me?"

Kylo lifted his head seeing how tapped his shoulder. On his left was his classmate _Finn,_ " Hey Kylo right, do you have extra pen?" Kylo stared at Finn in confusion it wasn't at the question more why is  **Finn** someone that's well liked in school talking to  **him**. " Ah yeah-here." Finn smiled taking the pen, " Thanks man I'll give it when class's over."  Kylo wanted to say something else but bell rang and class began the whole time Kylo couldn't get Finn off his mind. 

_He talked to me and wasn't scared at all. He even smiled at me!_

" Okay remember you have test  next week on next set of elements. Also read pages 30-50 for tonight's homework."

Kylo looked around seeing everyone already packing up heading to lunch period.  _I'm forgetting something.....my pen!_ Kylo grabbed his textbook quickly leaving the room in searching of his classmate. During lunch break Kylo normal skip it going outside walking to gas station down the street it felt  _weird_ walking inside the cafeteria. Of course everyone goes silent seeing him they mumbled and watched Kylo scanned the area. Near vending machines he spotted Finn eating by himself looking at his phone. Kylo stood at his table wanting to say something but couldn't speak. Finally Finn looked up surprised and smiled.

" Hey Kylo I thought you didn't eat in here."

" I don't....I ah need my pen back."

Finn eyes widen realizing he forgot, " Damn sorry man-here." Kylo took the pen shoving it in his back pocket. Figuring that was it Kylo started to walk away. " Oh wait! Finn touched his hand before quickly dropping it. " I feel bad not keeping my promise. You want chips or a soda?" Kylo blinked taken aback at the offer, " You do that?" Finn chuckled putting few coins in the machine. " Yeah seems be fair trade right, want anything in particular or?" Kylo looked over his shoulder for moment see all eyes on him instantly shift away he sat at the table.

" Sour cream and onion chips are fine."

The two chatted from lunch, to gym, and lastly to their lockers. " Oh I gotta go need get my headphones from history teacher." Finn gave sad smile but he understood, " Hey we have test next week, want to study together?" Kylo bit the inside of his jaw and simple nodded his head. " Great! Here's my number just text me whenever see ya Kylo."  Kylo held the piece of paper not even aware Finn already left, he couldn't help but give a soft grin.

 _See ya...._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think?  
> next chapter be Finn's pov :)


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Finn's mornings at school would start off fine as usual. Everyone even teachers would greet  one way or other. However today was  _different,_ Finn would say his good mornings or hi yet other students would give him puzzle look and a quick wave.  _Huh guess everyone having an off morning....at the same time.._ Finn shrugged it off not to bother by the sudden change. Finn looked up seeing Kylo by his locker  _glaring_ at others when they walked by as if he was  _guarding it_...

" Good Morning Kylo!"  The tall junior looked at Finn with excitement on his face. " M-morning. I got you this!" Kylo shoved a brown paper bag into Finn's hand,  he  opened it pulling out a chicken biscuit he looked up at Kylo confused.  " I wasn't sure if you ate breakfast or not-anyway it's yours."  Finn smiled taking a bite out the breakfast sandwich it was little cold but it's the thought that count. " Thanks man, I didn't have time to grab food. You're life saver."  It was nice seeing Kylo smile, Finn's never seen that nobody is school has probably. 

" Finn...can I walk with you to class?"

" I don't mind, do you have a class next to Advance math?"

" No, I have creative writing."

" That's on other side of the school!"

"  I'm always late to that class, come on bell will ring soon."

Kylo started walking and Finn followed finishing off his breakfast. Two exchange goodbyes and Kylo headed off to his class with no rush in his step at all.  _I need tell him attendance is important._ " Morning students get into your groups, we're creating our own study guides."  Finn's math class was small only 15 students, Finn headed over to his friends Rey, Poe, and Rose.  They did not look too happy. " What's wrong guys?" The three gave Finn a weird look almost offended he even asked such a question. 

" Buddy, Kylo Ren...." Finn looked at Poe, " You do know his reputation isn't good right?" Rey replied and Finn frowned, sure Kylo gets  _talked about_ a lot doesn't mean he's bad person just  _different_ that's all. "  He wears black and skull shirts everyday Finn! He's in a cult!." Finn rolled his eyes shaking his head. " The word you're looking for is  **goth** , Rose." Rose folded her arms mumbling there wasn't a difference in two. 

" Kylo is not a bad person you guys are just mean a-and judgmental. Give him chance you'll see ."

The three gave each other skeptical looks but agreed.

* * *

When class the four left class to go to  AP US history, to Finn's surprise Kylo was outside the room waiting. " Hey Finn- what class are you going to now." Finn smiled and noticed Kylo glared at his friends. " Ap history, oh Kylo these are my friends Rose, Rey, and Poe." Kylo let out a low growl giving the trio a mean look the three were not intimated.

" Anyway mind I walk you to you're next class?"

" Walk- Our class is 3 doors down! Go bo-"

" I don't mind  Kylo."

Instantly Kylo  relaxed and followed Finn to his next class. " Sorry about that, Rose can be blunt sometimes. Guess I'll see you in chemistry." Finn waved Kylo goodbye not aware the tall student blocked the entrance not letting his friends-anyone enter  few short seconds. " Finn that guy is creepy." Rey whispered as they listen to teacher. " Not to me." He whispered back taking notes. " Dude is rude." Poe whispered keeping his eyes up front, Finn shook his head. 

" I think you guys are rude ones."

* * *

" Hey Kylo."

" Yes Finn?"

"  Want to sit together at lunch?"

" Of course I do!"

" Great, because my friends wanted to join too. So you guys know each other better."

Finn looked at Kylo who said nothing staring at his paper.  _Guess that's yes._ Kylo didn't follow Finn to cafeteria didn't even tell Finn he was coming late. "  Doesn't he skip lunch in order got to gas station? Only Seniors can go off campus." Rey mentioned  stealing some of Poe's food.  _He's off campus...._ Finn got up to leave the cafeteria ignoring his friends asking  _where_ he was off too.

Finn went outside thanks to good excuse need to  _speak_ with teacher. He wondered if Kylo actually walked to gas station distance wasn't bad  but their lunch period is only 30 minutes long.  _If I wanted to skip lunch...!_ Finn spotted Kylo from afar, Finn rushed over to greet him. Kylo took out his headphones with surprised expression. " W-what are you doing out here?" Finn caught his breath, " Y-you didn't come-I was worried."  Kylo touched Finn's hand gently making Finn look up at him. 

" Are we friends?"

" I think so. Why?"

Kylo rubbed his thumb over Finn's knuckles. " Even after all that stuff you friends said about me?" Finn  looked at the ground and back at Kylo.  _Was that all?_   Finn lightly touched Kylo's hand shrugging his shoulders. " My parents always tell me to know a person first before judging them." Finn was pulled by Kylo embraced with a hug. Finn slowly lifted his hand rubbing Kylo's back.

_Knew you weren't bad guy...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn you so pure and Kylo is just one big pupper :')  
> next chapter, Kylo invites Finn over his house for study session


End file.
